Maura
by EmeraldOfTheOcean
Summary: One morning, the Hyperforce wakes up and Antauri is missing without a trace. They must find him, wherever he is before he is harmed. But is he truly in danger? Minor Chiro/Antauri fluff. POSTER IS A BASE THAT BELONGS TO Heophtia ON DEVIANTART!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm sorry. I'm starting a new story mid way into 3 other ones, but this one has been in my head for a long time and other stories are suffering from writers block. So I hope u enjoy this story. It's extremely different from my usual style.**

 **THE LITTLE GIRL POSTER WAS DRAWN WITH A BASE THAT BELONGS TO DEVIANTART ACCOUNT Heophtia I don't know her but I'm giving for credit, PLEASE don't take this as stealing! PLEASE I JUST WANTED THE BASE OF THE LITTLE GIRL. Please look her up '** **Heophtia** **deviantart' I would have asked for permission but I don't have a deviantart account. All art rights go to her.**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_

It was a random spring day after the team returned home from hunting the Dark One Worm. It seemed like any other day; Nova and Antauri were sparring, Chiro, Otto and Sparx and were playing a video game and Gibson locked himself in his lab to work. Antauri pounced over Nova, but the yellow female quickly caught his arm from the elbow down and flipped him with so much force that the silver simian crashed into the wall.

Nova panted and held herself up by her as stopped to take some well needed deep breaths. "Good (pant) match." she chuckled looking up and walking over to help him up.

"(pant) (pant) Indeed it (pant) was" he replied with barely any breath is he accepted Nova's generous offer to help him stand up. "Your reflexes have truly improved over the past few months, Nova. You should be very please with yourself." he said complimenting her

"Ah, come on" she blushed out of modesty "It's only from you guy helping me train so much." she rubbed her wrist to loosen them "and from chasing Sparx around with a club."

Antauri let out a chuckle when all of a sudden, the Super Robot's alarm blared across the entire robot flashing a rapidly paced red light.

Nova sighed "Looks like that was just a warm up" she shrugged.

Antauri merely replied with a simple "hmm" and the two ran to join the others as Gibson pulled up the computer revealing Shuggazoom's current crisis

"Gibson, report." said Antauri firmly

"Formless; and quite a number of them. They're scattered across the city attacking random civilians. Each base seems to be small enough for one of us to tackle, with the exception of Sector 2. " he explained pointing towards Sector 2.

"That's a dangerous neighborhood." added Antauri "I'll handle the Formless in Sector 2"

"I'll go with you" Otto stepped up to volunteer

"Thanks, you two" said Chiro as he prepared to go into Hyper mode "Everyone else, split up, pick a sector and don't stop til every Formless soldier is dead. Monkeys Mobilize!"

 **(SECTOR 2)**

The silver and green monkeys landed at a small distance from the Formless army where they noticed that the Formless were rounding civilians and holding them in an empty street.

"Looks like their taking hostages." whispered Otto from the shadows over the screams of panic from the people "We gotta get outta there before we can do anything"

"Indeed" Antauri agreed "Otto, do remember that sling shot trick we've been practicing?"

"Yeah..." he tilted his head

"I want you to spin me as fast as you possibly can, and launch me towards that row of Formless." he explained pointing at the aforementioned Formless.

"You got it." He grinned holding his arm out for the second in command "Let's do it" with that, Antauri grabbed his arms and Otto began spinning Antauri around until he quickly gained enough speed to launch him with full force. Once he did, the goofy simian released him as Antauri brought out his ghost claws and activated his jet pack for extra speed and power

"Claw Disruptor!" he shouted. He flew with so much power that one claw disruptor was able to destroy ten whole Formless at once. The small crowd gasped as they took their opportunity to escape from the remaining two dozen Formless. The Formless charged at the people but they were tackled by a certain green mechanic

"Vertical Razor Chariot!" out of no where, four more Formless were destroyed as the crowd managed to escape running for their lives. Now the remaining Formless were surrounding Otto and Antauri. The two primates were pressed against each other's backs.

"Ready when you are, Antauri" Otto said with a battle ready tone as he held up his buzz saws

"On my mark..." the silver monkey stood his ground. Then the Formless charged at them "Now!" he ordered and began their attack

"Scritch-Scratch Doom Thrower!"

"Monkey Mind Scream!" the two monkeys countered the Formless just before they could be overwhelm by the mob. Antauri landed on his feet after the attack when five Formless separated from the group caught the corner of his quick, blue eyes. "Otto! Some are getting away!" he yelled impaling two more soldiers "Can you handle the rest of them on your own?" he asked not wanting to abandon the cyborg comedian.

Otto grunted as he kept slashing all the Formless around him."Go! I'm fine! Whirling Destructo Saws!" he launched yet another attack mid air

Antauri nodded as he flew into a dark alley after the Formless. As he crept into the narrow alley, one Formless ambushed him, knocking him to the ground. Just before they shocked him, he used his telekinesis to pull their hands onto the ground and prepared his next attack

"Phase and daze!" with that, the remaining Formless were rendered into nothing but ooze. With a breath of relief, Antauri gazed upon the remains of his lifeless attackers but just before he turned to leave , he heard the sound of quiet cry. He paused and slowly began to follow the sound to find a little girl curled into a ball. She was crying into her knees and hiding her face to the dark, dirty wall. Antauri gazed upon the young girl with pity. He looked down at his foot see a plush puppy that he assumed belonged to the young girl. He picked it up and handed it to the sobbing child before he did anything else, trying not intimidate her.

"Little one?" he called her with his usual calming voice as he held out the stuffed puppy to her. With timid eyes, the little girl slowly looked up from her legs to see the strange robot monkey holding her puppy . With shaking hands, she took the doll back and hugged it into her chest "Are you alright, my dear?" he kept his hands back as to not frighten her even more.

She gasped crawled back even further to avoid contact with the silver simian. "No, no, no, dear, please. Those monsters can't harm you anymore. I am a member of the Hyperforce." he reached his hand to her with a small smile "Why don't we get you out of there, sweetie? I'll keep you safe." this odd monkey's deep voice was so benevolent and caring, it was enough to stop the little girl from crying. She reluctantly and slowly crawled out of her small, cramped hiding space and crawled into his arms.

'Such a small child' he thought to himself as he stood up holding her in his arms. Suddenly, she started crying into his chest again, only much lighter this time.

"There, there, child. It's alright, dear, don't cry. A beautiful face such as yours shouldn't be crying" he looked down on her tapping her nose. This caused her to blush and giggle a little bit. "Ha, ha, there we go. A neighborhood like this could use more bright smiles like yours." the silver monkey may have been over doing it a bit, but the young girl is scared, and she was only five years old. He felt like he should at least make her smile at chase away her terror.

"You're funny, Mr. Monkey, and really nice" she said with very young voice

"Ha ha ha, well first of all, you may just call me Antauri." he said as they exited the ally "and it's my duty to protect every person in Shuggazoom city. Especially such precious little girls this one." he grinned as he tickled her. As she continued to chuckle, Antauri was startled by the sound of large clapping

" **HORRRAYYYYYY!"** the citizens returned to fight scene after all the Formless were gone. They came back to praise the green and silver monkeys who saved their lives once again. However, the glory, as usual, was the last thing on the wise simian's mind.

"Hmmm" he gazed upon the crowd of cheering civilians "Do you think that your mother or father is somewhere in this crowd?" he looked down at her damp brown eyes.

She tugged at ears on her puppy, "Well, actually-" she was cut off by Otto running up to the two in a hurry.

"Antauri, Antauri! I've been looking everywhere for you. I killed those Formless, but Sparx and Nova need back up in Sector 7 right now!"

"(sigh) You go ahead of me, Otto. I must take care of this child first" he ordered as the little girl hid her face from Otto.

"Hmm" he nodded as he flew off on his jetpack. As the crowd was calming down he silver monkey quickly looked around the crowd to see a police officer near the front of the pack.

"Excuse me, Officer?" he called running up to him. The cop turned to see Antauri running towards him.

"Awww, you're a member for of the Hyperforce. What can I do ya for?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm in a hurry. Can you please see that this little girl is returned to her family?" he asked putting the young girl down.

"Of course we can." he replied as Antauri gave the police officer her little hand "We'll just take her down to the station and file her as a found child." he said tipping his hat off to one of the city's guardians.

Antauri bowed in gratitude "Thank you". Before he took off, he turned to the scared little girl "Now stay safe, little one." he said rubbing her hair the way he did with Chiro "This man will see that you're returned home safely. Farewell." he said with a smile. With that he launched himself into the air and raced off to catch up to Otto. The little girl and cop stood there and watched the silver hero fly away at top speed.

"What a kind heart that monkey has doesn't he?" the cop commented with a smile.

The little girl simply grinned and whispered to herself. "He's perfect"

"Well, now let's get you-" the police officer looked down to see the little girl had suddenly vanished into thin air. How could that be? She was just holding his hand a second ago. How could she had slipped away so easily.

"Little girl?" he turned around and called to see where she could have gone "Little girl?!"

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **Okay I know that this is a really odd start but I didn't know how else to start so i figure "EVERYONE LOVES CLIFFHANGERS! :D" Alright please leave a review, this'll be updated within hopefully 2 weeks, I'll see you guys next time, God Bless**

 ** _THE BASE OF THE POSTER BELONGS TO_** **Heophtia _ON DEVIANTART!_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**well that wasn't a long a wait now was it? as much as I want to finish my TMNT stories, I've had so many more ideas for Monkey Team. I wish I could make this chapter longer but ignoring the AN, this chapter is over 2,000 words. Anyway two more things.**

 **1\. For my 2 OC's I chose voices for them so u can imagine what they sound like;**

 **Maura- _Laura Bailey_ (** **Shakomon voice** **) from _Digimon_ and Sandi- _Jennifer Hale_ (June- The Last Airbender) so yeah that's who they sound like. **

**2\. Remember- THE POSTER OF THIS STORY IS A BASE THAT BELONGS TO DEVIANTARTIST** **Heophtia. PLEASE, I DON'T KNOW HER, HER BASE WAS JUST FREE TO USE! CHECK OUT HER DEVIANTART PAGES, THERE'S PLENTY MORE LIKE THIS POSTER THAT _HEOPHTIA_ OWNS! Sorry disclaimer, STORY TIME!**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY HYPERFORCE GO!**_

After all the Formless soldiers were destroyed, the Hyperforce returned to the Super Robot tired but proud of their small victory. The attack was big, yet so simple that no one had anything to report, or so it seemed. As the team all entered from their respected tubes, Sparx jumped ahead and turned to the rest of the team with open arms.

"Alright, team. We worked hard today, so as a reward for all of you, it's soup all around!" he announced

"Yes!" Chiro raised his hands in relief "I am _starving_ "

"Me too." said Nova walking up to Chiro "I can already taste those noodle. mmmm." she was excited since the red simian hadn't cooked for them in a long time

"Ooh, can I help you?" asked Otto eagerly "I'm sure it'll be ready much quicker with the two of us." he added walking over to him

"Hmmm.. why not?" the sarcastic monkey shrugged "Let's go." he said as they both raced into the kitchen

"Well, I'm going to wait my room with a little music. Call me down when dinner's ready." said the only female monkey as she stepped into her tube and went into her room to be alone.

"And _I_ am almost finished with my latest experiment." said Gibson as he opened the door to his lab. "When it's finished, trouble with tracking our will be a thing of the past. Wish me luck, gentleman." he waved as the blue scientist entered his place of sanctuary. Leaving the young teenager and silver simian alone.

"So I guess it's just us, Antauri" smiled Chiro

"That would appear to the case" he replied "Would you like to come in my room and meditate for a bit?" he asked gesturing towards the tubes leading to the bedrooms

"Umm.. Yeah, okay." he shrugged and replied "I could use some peace and quiet after today." with that, the two leaders of the Monkey Team shot themselves upstairs and made their way to Antauri's room

"So anything particularly interesting happen while you and Otto were fighting the Formless?" the raven- haired boy asked while they were walking down the hall.

"Nothing out of the ordinary comes to mind. Although, the slingshot technique Otto and I invented proved to be quite helpful."

"Really?" Chiro went wide eyed "Man, I wish I could've seen you do. It looked so awesome during training." he praised his mentor for his and Otto's efforts

"Don't worry, my son, it was nothing you hadn't seen during training. Besides, I have a concerning feeling that we'll have to use it again soon." he said with minor dread as he opened the door to his and allowed the young leader to enter first.

"You think so?" he looked at the wise monkey as they both sat down in lotus position facing each other. Antauri simply nodded. "Huh. Well, there's nothing we can do about it until they attack again."

The second-in-common sighed "Good point. Let's begin, shall we?" he ended the conversation and began their traditional one-on-one meditation session. The two joined hands in silence and closed their eyes. This was done to help Chiro mimic Antauri's breathing pattern and connect them mentally.

 **(FORTY MINUTES LATER)**

The unofficial father and son were deep into their meditation, when they heard the voice of a certain green cyborg could be heard calling from the main floor of the Super Robot. "ALRIGHT, GANG! SOUP'S ON!"

Chiro's eyes shot open with excitement "Finally!" he jumped from his seat nearly startling Antauri. However, just as reached the door, the black haired boy turned back to Antauri

"Umm.. can we finished this session tomorrow, Antauri? Please?" he begged with puppy eyes

"Actually, Chiro, I would prefer if we-" the silver monkey began to reply, but turned around to see a devastated look in his son's bright blue eyes as he held his arm around his stomach. Suddenly, a growl was heard from the boy's stomach making it even more apparent. Antauri looked down in thought realizing it'd be cruel to deny a growing boy a healthy dinner. "On second thought.., you've been very patient waiting for dinner. We can resume our meditation tomorrow." he smiled standing up as he set him free.

"Really?! Thank you, Antauri! I promise, tomorrow I'll be here as long as you want." he backed out of the door only to run into an also excited Nova

"Hey, Chiro. Just how hungry _are_ you?" she asked with minor taunt in her voice

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion as Antauri simply raised an eyebrow.

"I mean... first one to the kitchen eats first." she replied while slowly stepping ahead of her leader

"Oh, you are on, Nova" the teen smirked as charged at her trying to race in front of the yellow monkey. Once they were gone, Antauri chuckled at their behavior and gave himself a naughty grin with an idea. He closed his eyes and phased through the floor and entered the main room very quickly. Nova and Chiro were laughing and running when they both gasped and almost bumped into him.

"I expected you two to be much faster that." was all he said before charging ahead of both them

Nova and Chiro stared for a second and ran to catch "Hey, what? No fair!" shouted Nova

"You cheater!" added Chiro. Just before the silver monkey reached the kitchen, Chiro tackled him from the back and the two stumbled into the kitchen rolling at top speed. With the black eyed monkeys just sitting there startled by the scene, they quickly stopped in the middle of the floor with Chiro holding Antauri down by his arms. The two of them stared for a moment and panted to catch their breaths. Once they did, Chiro began to chuckle which turned into both of them bubbling with joyful laughter. Nova joined in the laughing from the doorway where she was standing, but Sparx, Gibson, and Otto just sat at the table not knowing how to react.

"Umm.. did we... miss something?" Sparx asked the three of them awkwardly

"Ha ha ha, nothing of concern, Sparx" Antauri reassured the three of them

"Yeah," Nova added as her laughing died "we were just messing around, guys. Let's just eat" she said still smiling as the young one leader helped the silver pacifist up. With that, the team sat down together and ate dinner. However, unbeknownst to them was that there was stalker among them. An invisible spirit had been watching the Hyperforce ever since they returned to the Super Robot. The small mist decided it had seen enough and fled from the scene before anyone could detect her.

 **(A SMALL WAREHOUSE NEAR THE END OF THE CITY)**

The spirit returned to the body it belonged to. It was the soul of the little girl that was rescued by Antauri. She was sitting in a dark but colorful, tiny house with six different rooms that some she had designed herself, or left alone to collect even more dust. The spirit reentered the little girl's body as she sat in lotus position waiting for her soul to return from its stakeout. She gasped in minor pain but quickly shook it off and looked down at the stuffed puppy sitting in her lap. "(sigh) I guess we shouldn't be surprised someone like him is already taken. Huh, Sandi?" she asked the lifeless doll.

Suddenly, a small light glowed from the mysterious girl's forehand, which was hidden under her bangs. Then, the black button eyes of the toy began to glow the same shade of blue as the hidden light on the girl's head. The dog's eyes turned blue, grew tiny white pupils, and blinked twice. The 'lifeless' stuffed dog was now sentient. The puppy called Sandi spoke to the strange girl as she pet her head.

"I suppose not." Sandi answered with a sigh "So how old is she?"

"Who?" the girl tilted her head in confusion

"The other girl." she said with a low, sly tone "You said he was taken by another child. Well, Maura, describe her to me." she requested mysteriously

Maura explained "It's not a girl, Sandi, it's a boy. He had black hair, blue eyes, and he looked much bigger than me."

"Really?" the mysterious puppy was intrigued by this fact

"And there were four other colorful monkeys with them. They all looked liked one big happy family." she added with a depressed tone

"Hmm... I see. Well, if there's four more of them, I'm sure the boy won't notice if we take just one." the dog said with a sinister grin.

"That's exactly what _I_ was thinking!" exclaimed Maura

"And you saw how he fought off those monsters." Sandi jumped down from her lap and turned around to face her. "If all of those monkeys _and_ the boy could fight like that, than you need Andy here much more than _they_ do."

"Yeah" the blond five year old said before catching her puppy's mistake "Hey. His name is Antauri" she corrected

"Details, details." Sandi said back as she turned to face the setting sun in the window "Beside, I'll have plenty of time to learn his name once he arrives." she chuckled creepily

Maura paused in thought for a second "You know what? You're right, Sandi. We've looked long enough for someone like him, and monkey or not, I don't want anyone else. It _has_ to be him" the young girl announced with a determined voice. "We're bringing him here tonight" she said standing up

"(chuckle) What's this _we_ business?" Sandi asked with smart aleck tone. _You're_ the one with the gem." she pointed one paw at her still covered forehand "You know by now I'm only around when you're alone, sweetie. I'll help you with the plan, you're on your own with this one." she rolled her eyes with a condescending tone

"(groan) Fine, but how do I get Antauri here without any of those other guys noticing?" she pondered knelling in front of Sandi.

"Hmm.." Sandi turned to thewindow and leaped up to the window sill to gaze upon the small meadow just outside. There she saw a monarch butterfly innocently sucking the nectar out of a white daisy. "Gee, I don't know, Maura. It'd be much easier to lure him here if you were... oh I don't know.. smaller and could just flutter into their home undetected." she explained with a sarcastic tone. Maura raised an eyebrow at this and climbed up to the window sill to see what had her friend's attention.

"The butterfly?" she questioned. Sandi simply smirked and nodded in response. "but what could that little thing do for me?" she asked looking at Sandi as the butterfly started to fly away

"(chuckle) Darling, it could do anything your heart desires and mind commands" she replied with a hauntingly seductive voice.

Maura looked at her hand as an evil but small grin grew across her seemingly innocent face. "Hm hm hm... How silly of me to forget." was all she said. She pulled her bangs away from her forehead to reveal a blue diamond shaped gem incrusted in her forehead. Then, the gem, as well as her brown eyes, began to glow blue as she glared at the obvlious butterfly. Suddenly, the butterfly froze mid-air. It struggled in an invisible grip as it silently pleaded for someone to end its agonizing pain. After a moment of suffering, the butterfly was engulfed in a blue light that paralyzed it for a few seconds. Then the light of its body started to crack like glass and the insect broke free as if it had just rehatched from a new chrysalis. Except when it was released, it was no longer orange and black. Instead, its entire body resembled a crystal that shined in the setting sun with its light blue wings and body. The crystallized butterfly landed in the palm of its new, young master who reformed it into this body.

"My, my... haven't we improved." Sandi praised Maura's achievement as the apparently magically child brought the butterfly down to her lap to show her partner her 'work of art' "Hmm... not very colorful," she added as she examined their new minion "but I suppose we won't be using it for long. So what's that pretty little imagination of yours thought of this time?" she asked yawning and curling up in a ball as if she didn't care about their current actions

"Something harmless and simple." said Maura as she pulled the insect closer to her face "I've always wondered what a butterfly would sing if it could make a sound. For now, the sound of an enchanting siren that lures you away with its graceful music and beauty."

"Yeah, yeah, fancy greek stories. Now can we get on with this? " the small dog complained as Maura rolled her still glowing eyes and gave the butterfly its command

"Alright, buddy." she whispered to it, "you're going to fly into the city and look for a humungous, gray, giant robot. Once you find it, you'll sneak inside look for a _silver_ monkey and wait til everyone's sleeping. You know what to do from there." she explained as she released the butterfly into the twilight sky and the mysterious duo grinned at each other as their long awaited plan was finally being put into motion.

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **Alright guys, thanks for reading. I hope the first half was cute and the other half** **suspenseful, you guys tell me. Ok please leave a review check out my other stories, check out** **Heophtia** **on Deviantart, I'll see you guys very soon, God bless**

 **( _I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY HYPERFORCE GO!_ )**


	3. Chapter 3

After quite an enjoyable and energized meal, the blue monkey turned to the clock to see what the time was

"Great Scotts" he announced from his seat "9:00 already?" he said sounding surprised

Otto chuckled "What can you say?" he shrugged "I guess we were having too much fun."

"I agree with Otto" smiled Chiro "(yawn) I haven't felt this relaxed in a while. We _really_ need to have more nights like this."

"Only if these are cooking" Nova added pointing to Sparx and Otto. The team let out a small laugh as they all sat up from the kitchen table.

"Alright, team, as delightful as this was, I believe it's time for bed. We need to be prepared in case the Formless strike again." said Antauri as they all walked out of the kitchen. The team groaned but complied as they all said good night to each other. Then everyone laid down in their own bed for a good night's rest. Or so they thought

 **(AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER)**

The entire team was sound asleep without a care in the world. Each member was sleeping with a pleasant dream to keep their spirits high. However, the peace in the Hyperforce's so-called 'household' was about to be disturbed from right under their noses. Maura's crystalized butterfly had just arrived at the Super Robot to begin its mission. It phased through the walls to enter the Robot's training room and through the darkness, fluttered its way over to Monkey Team's tubes and randomly entered Chiro's to make its way upstair. Using its newly given vision powers, the butterfly detected which room was its target's. It entered Antauri's room via phasing once it'd found it. Then it perched itself on the silver monkey's nose as he slowly inhaled and exhaled in his sleep. Apparently, wise simian was so deep in his tranquil slumber that he didn't notice the insect on his face

It was time. The corrupted butterfly began to glow as it started its ritual of magic. It twirled above his face giving off a strange, blue sparkling dust that laid upon Antauri's resting eyes. It then landed on his chin and sung to him a quiet, hypnotic song

 _Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhh ah ahhhh ahhhhhhhhh._

 _Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhh ah ahhhh ahhhhhhhhh._

The lyrics were so simple but the voice was so mesmerizing, gracing and soothing. Whether the slumbering robot knew it or wanted to or not, he had to follow the sound of such a glorious melody. As the butterfly flew off of his face and continued to sing, Antauri opened his eyes, but they were half open and his pupils were so dull and lifeless that they almost weren't visible. Slowly and sluggishly, he rose from his bed and stood up straight like a soldier waiting to be told 'at ease.' The butterfly serenaded him to follow its singing as the hypnotized monkey followed the siren song towards the door to his room, than downstairs and outside the Super Robot without making a sound that might awaken the others. The butterfly stayed closed so Antauri would hear its alluring voice as he followed its lead through the dark and empty night of Shuggazoom city. However, it kept a small distance to lead its sleepwalking prey back to its young master.

 **(ONE HOUR LATER)**

After an hour long sleepwalk, the two spellbound creatures finally approached the small home of the little girl and her dog. The oblivious primate was still entranced by the melody sung by the blue butterfly to their destination. Meanwhile, Maura had a little bed and blanket prepared for when Antauri arrived to her lair. She sat on her knees on the floor as she had the mattress neatly made with a very soft pillow and blanket pressed against waiting for the silver monkey, only to have Sandi jump in the middle of the mattress and curl up on the blanket.

"Sandi" Maura scolded her friend "I just straightened the bed out! Get off!" she commanded as she harshly shoved the dog off the bed.

"Hmmp. Well, aren't we feisty? (sigh) I knew a little girl like you would cranky without her beauty sleep." Sandi replied with taunting tone

"No! I need to stay up. I have to wait for Antauri to get here." she turned to her rubbing her eyes

"I've just been started to think if this is all really worth it or not" Sandi said reaching for her tail, lacking interest in their conversation "I mean even after you barely escaped from... her"

"I don't care about her!" the young girl shouted in anger as she stood up and her eyes began to glow "I never want you to mention her again!" she spoke with a raging, threatening voice Sandi was a bit intimidated but shook it off knowing Maura wouldn't actually harm her.

"Calm down, Sweetie." she said rolling her eyes with a condescending voice " _You know who_ is gone, and she'll never hurt you again." this caused Maura to turn around, fall back to her knees, and cry quiet tears. The sly puppy walked up to her side. "Although, give her this; none of this would be happening if none of... that happened" she brought up

"I don't care if all this is her fault. I still hate her!" she denied her sadness with anger "I don't even need these powers. All I need now is you and Antauri"

"But without these power, you wouldn't even be able to find him" she pointed out with a smirk

"Shut up." she silenced the puppy out of frustration. Suddenly, the white dog lifted her left ear as she picked up a small sound. Apparently, the sound of very light and soft yet enchanting singing coming from a small distance.

"and the wait has ended" she announced with a grin.

"(gasp) They're here!?" the magic young child exclaimed as she ran over to the window to spot the simian and insect approaching their humble abode. "Finally!" she rushed to the door and unlocked it. However, just before she opened it, she turned back to her puppy who was glaring at her from the floor. "talk to you in a little while, Sandi?" she asked just to confirm.

"(sigh) Those _are_ the rules, I suppose" she complained "Heaven knows I'd break them if I could." she mumbled to herself. "Fill me in first chance you get."

"You got it." Maura nodded. With that, the small girl opened the door to let Antauri in. Suddenly, Sandi groaned and closed her eyes. Her glowing blue eyes lost their pupils and reverted back into black, lifeless buttons. The alluring puppy was once again nothing more than a stuffed animal. Just then, the butterfly entered the small home still having the silver simian follow its melody.

"Perfect." the mysterious child praised the insect for its efforts "Lay him down over there." she ordered pointed to the thin, futon like mattress she made. The crystalized butterfly and lead the hypnotized robot over to the bed. It fluttered over the bed in one spot waiting for Antauri to catch up. When he did, Antauri simply laid face up on the mattress without either sound or change of expression. Maura smiled, then snapped her fingers commanding the butterfly to come forward. The small creature flew in into Maura's palm as ordered. Then, Maura pulled up other hand and enclosed her palms crushing the butterfly. A second later, a cracking could be heard. In the distance, the sleeping monkey grunted in small pain and sighed, closing his eyes and falling into a real slumber. When the magical girl opened her hands, the butterfly returned to its natural shade of orange and black.

"Go ahead, little guy." Maura whispered to it pulling it close to her face "You did a great job. You gave me exactly what I needed." with that, she lifted her hand up high, releasing the innocent butterfly out the window. After watching fly to freedom, she turned around with a smile, hid the gem on her head under her bangs and walked over to a resting Antauri. Even after all that's happened so far, he was still fast asleep, except it was a much lighter sleep than before. Just than, he rolled onto his side and unconsciously noticed a change in texture from his usual sleeping area.

With a mind that was barely awake, he sat up, rubbed his eyes, and took a quick gaze upon his dark surroundings. Then he muttered to himself "(groan)... What in the .." he wondered as he realized he had no idea where he was.

Suddenly a chipper sound popped up behind him "Hi" a voice spoke quickly

"Ahh!" he was startled into battle mode. He backed away, jumped to his feet, and brought up his fist preparing to defend himself. Despite recognizing the little girl from yesterday, he stood his ground "Where am I?" he asked sternly

"Don't you recognize me?" Maura asked tilting her head.

"I asked _you_ first! Where.. _am_ I?!" Antauri asked again sounding more enraged. It wasn't like him to get so upset, but this was quite a disturbing surprise to wake up to in two AM.

The young girl caught her own mistake "Oh, sorry" she giggled standing up "You're in my little hideout just outside Shuggazoom City. This is where I've been living here for the past couple of months" she twirled around to show him her small little home. Once the wise simian calmed down, he lowered his stance and began to ask the strange girl some well deserved questions.

"Alright, but what exactly am I doing here?" he asked before getting a thought in his head "Did you bring me here?" he questioned as he approached the little girl

"Umm... yes." she said awkwardly as she played with her braid "but I had to. I really need you here." she quickly defended her actions

"Let's start at the beginning." Antauri rubbed his face with a sigh "I don't believe I learned your name yet."

"Maura." she replied "My name is Maura" she repeated sitting.

The confused primate sat down with her "Alright, Maura. Why did you bring me here? Do you have any guardians that know about this?" he asked curiously

The small girl looked down at her lap "(inhale)...That's something I didn't get a chance to say before you left me with that cop." her voice nearly cracked as the Monkey Team's second leaned in closer to her as he could tell that something was troubling. To the point where he was becoming afraid to hear her explanation "I..(sniff) I don't have a mommy or daddy." she wiped a tear from her eyes with the front of her fist

The silver monkey was shocked by this and reached for her hands "(gasp) Oh, darling. I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Have you really been here all by yourself this whole time?" he asked with a caring, sympathetic voice

"(sniff) mmm hmm." she wiped her running nose in her arm "but now I don't have to be alone anymore." she looked up smiling at him

Antauri stared at her with a determined glare for a second before saying "Oh, of course you don't." she looked directly at the wise monkey and grinned even wider "Because I'm going to help you find a family that's willing to take care of you." he said reaching for her hands to help comfort her

"No!" she protested by pulling her hands away from his grip "I don't need to look for mommy or daddy. I already found someone."

Antauri tilted his head "What do you mean?" the silver robot wasn't putting two and two together

"I want _you_ to be my new daddy" she requested as she crawled closer to him

The blue eyed pacifist froze at such a shocking statement "What?"

"You're perfect. You're everything I've ever wanted in a daddy."

The usually calm simian had absolutely no idea how to respond or how he should even react. "...Maura, I-"

"Oh, don't worry, I've planned out _everything_. See over here?" the little girl gestured to the nearby bed she made "I set up a nice place for you to sleep, and I'll have a bedroom ready for you soon, and there's plenty of food, and and-" young Maura was becoming far too excited way too fast

"Maura!" Antauri reached her shoulder to stop her "I'm flattered, and I'm sorry that you are alone, but-"

"You don't want me, do you?" she questioned him as she stood up with a sorrowful expression

" _No,_ no, no, no, no, no." he denied approaching her to console sad girl "Sweetie, it has nothing to do with you. It''s just that I have responsibilities to protect Shuggazoom City as well as the rest of the universe." he attempted to escape this situation with an awkward execution

"No you don't" she argued with him "The rest of that Monkey Team can handle it without you."

"Strong as they maybe, I can't just abandon my team." he counter her argument "They're like family to me." he continued with a genuine tone of emotion

"but they have each other, and that bigger boy has those other four monkeys to look after him. All I need with me is you." she grabbed his arm with her tiny hands

Antauri pulled his arm down to her hands in order to maintain control. "Sweetie, it's not that simple. I need my team just as much as they need me. If you just come with me into the city, I'm sure we can find you a wonderful-"

"NO!" she nearly shouted with tears forming in her eyes "I don't want anyone else! I only want you!" she cried "Y-you're perfect. You're smart, kind, and brave. You're everything I've ever wanted in a daddy." she pressured

He sighed and explained to the frustrated child "Listen to me, everything I did yesterday was merely to console you because you were so terrified" he explained "I would've done the exact same thing to anyone else"

"Including that boy?" she talked back

"Excuse me?"

"Do you really love _him,_ or do you just love your team leader?" she questioned with anger

Antauri was baffled by what this girl "Are you threatening me?" he got closer to her.

"You know he's old enough to be without you. _I_ need you more than _he_ does, he can take care of himself, but _I_ can't!"

"ENOUGH!" the silver monkey shouted, causing Maura to fall back. She sat up glaring at the angry simian "You will _not_ drag my family into this." he growled in anger. Once again his lack of sleep as well as lack of understanding of what's going on was catching up with him "I'm sorry, I offered to help you, but if you aren't going to listen to reason, I'm leaving you here and I'll send someone else to help you. Good-bye!" with that, he turned around giving the odd child the cold shoulder and made his way towards the door .

Then. little Maura began to sob into her chest. When all of a sudden, her sorrow transformed into anger. "(sob) You're (gasp) not (gasp) leaving" she spoke in a voice that was barely loud enough to comprehend

"If you won't accept my help than yes I am." he replied without turning around. Just as he opened the door, he heard some odd growling from behind him.

Maura was now panting with rage. Ever so slowly, she stood up with her fists tightly held to her sides "No,.. you're... _**NOT!**_ " she screamed. Just then, her eyes began to glow blue as did her gem. Then silver simian began to scream in excruciating pain, he felt like some kind sword was impaling his very soul. He grabbed his head and fell to knees trying desperately to ease the pain he couldn't identify.

"(pant) (pant) What (pant) are you... doing?! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Maura approached him and spoke to him in a demon-like voice "You belong here with me! The Hyperforce can handle themselves!

"Please (sob)" he begged in violent pain "St-..op! AHHHH!"

"You're going to stay here and be my father... FOREVER!" just then, the magical girl's eyes shined even brighter, increasing Antauri. Then, the suffering monkey releasing one more scream before groaning and passing out, landing on his side. Maura's eyes stopped glowing and she moved her bangs away from her blue gem. She no longer had a reason to hide it. She appourched the unconisious monkey, kneeled down next to him and lightly shook him by his shoulder.

"Daddy?" she called trying to wake him up. When it didn't work, the child tried again. "Daddy?" this time it worked. Antauri groaned and grabbed his head as he sat up from where he laid. He opened his pupiless eyes and turned to look at the voice that called his 'name'

"(groan) M-Maura?" he spoke with caring voice "Are you alright?"

"Uh huh" she nodded "What about you? What happened?" she asked with fake concern and curiousity.

"I'm not sure. I believe I just became lightheaded and passed out. I didn't scare you, did I?"

"Well, maybe a little, but I only got worried because I care about you." she replied with a grin

"Oh, you are too sweet" he said sitting up to his knees and gave a small, devilish smile "Now come give Daddy some of that love!" he said cheerfully grabbed. She gasped and giggled wildly as the brainwashed monkey proceeded to tickle her quickly and kiss her on the cheek. When he stopped, the powerful child looked at him, gave him a hug, and whispered into his metal ear

"I love you, daddy"

antauri smiled, hugged her into his chest, and replied with a gentle, loving tone "I love you too, my daughter." After a quick moment of silence the silver monkey looked at the pink flower clock and saw that it was mid-night.

"Goodness, is it late." he gasped. "Alright, sweetie I think it's time for all little girls to go to sleep."

She sighed "Ok, daddy. (yawn) I'm feeling sleepy anyway." with that, the silver primate chuckled and carried his precious child to her room for some well rest.

 **(THE END)**

 **Well that's the end of the story hope you enjoyed**

 **na, I'm just kidding**

 **(TO BE CONTINED)**

 **Alright a buch of things**

 **1\. A few inspirations for this story. Pokemon the movie 3; Spell of the Unown and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanfiction Mommy by TMNTLittleTomboy but only a little bit of the latter.**

 **2\. If Antauri seems OOC, keep in mind he was forced to sleepwalk for an hour and woke up at midnight to a weird little girl practically threatening him be her father even when he's barely met this girl, a lot reason to get upset**

 **3\. THE LITTLE GIRL POSTER WAS DRAWN WITH A BASE THAT BELONGS TO DEVIANTART ACCOUNT Heophtia**

 **ok please review tell me whaat u think I'll see u with the next chapter, God Bless**

 **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEA** **M HYPERFORCE GO!**


	4. The Search Part 1

**Hello again. Sorry this took a bit long, but I have an announcement. I AM OFFICIALLY ON DEVIANTART! So I was posting all my Top 10s and memes and stuff over there, even some of these** **fics rewritten there. Here's my page, (can't post links here) just google 'EmeraldOfTheOcean' and you'll find it. Maybe even you'll find some interesting stuff. On with the story**

 ** _(I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY HYPERFORCE GO!)_**

Back at the Super Robot, the second Maura's brainwashing waves struck Antauri, his pain reached a certain other holder of the Power Primate. Chiro was in a deep slumber in his warm, comfortable bed when all of a sudden, still fast asleep, he wrenched his entire body in an unidentifiable pain. The raven-haired teenager could feel the intense agony that coursed through the body and spirit of the silver simian. The boy tossed and turned in his sleep as he only felt half of the pain that his second in command was enduring. Because Antauri was completely mechanical, Chiro couldn't quite feel enough pain to be awoken from his slumber.  
*(FOUR AND A HALF HOURS LATER)*  
Finally, the clock struck four thirty AM, Chiro woke up as his head was  
slightly sore from the unknown source. The young leader decided he must discuss this strange sensation with his mentor. He slipped into the hallway and crept up to Antauri's door. The blue eyed boy was afraid to knock, waking anyone else up. When the door opened, Chiro peeked his head into the room, and was surprised to see that the silver simian was no where within his quarters. Raising a curious eyebrow, he walked into his tube and shot himself downstairs to search the rest of the Super Robot. After looking through every room in the Robot that wasn't a bedroom, no Antauri. This was extremely odd.  
'I don't care about that headache anyone,' the raven haired boy thought to himself 'but where the heck is Antauri?' he wondered. With confused concern, he returned upstairs and knocked on the door of the second most mature member of the Monkey team. "Gibson?" he called stepping into the blue primate's room and lightly shaking him awake "Gibson"  
This last shake woke him up from his peaceful slumber. The intelligent  
monkey sat up by his elbows, rubbed the bags under his eyes and yawned "Chiro?" he slurred "Are you aware of what time it is?" he rhetorically asked in annoyance  
"Gibson, I think we might have a problem." whispered Chiro rubbing his hands against his upper arms  
"(groan) Whatever it is, can't it wait until morning?" he asked "(yawn) You usually prefer to talk to Antauri at this hour."  
"That's the problem" Chiro insisted with a raised tone "I can't find him  
anywhere. What if he's missing?" This caught the tired monkey's attention as he stood up his bed. "I want you to explain everything to us, after we wake up the others." he said as he rushed to the bedroom exit with the worried teen following sooth.  
(DOWNSTAIRS)  
The team was now awake, slightly. They sat in their chairs as Chiro paced the floor in front of them.  
"(Yawn) Did you calling him from his communicator?"  
The troubled leader turned to her and nodded "Right before Gibson and I called you guys down here" he replied  
"What makes you so sure (yawn) Antauri's missing, Kid? asked Sparx as he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion  
"I can feel it, guys; a disturbance in the Power Primate." he spoke with a tone of fear  
"Whoa, whoa." the yellow simian stopped him standing up "All you said is that you couldn't find him in the robot. That doesn't mean he's in trouble." she added slapping Otto awake  
"Are you saying you don't believe me?" the leader questioned  
"No, of course not" she denied waving her metal hands quickly  
"This is all just extremely particular, Chiro" Gibson came to her defense "Especially since everything seemed fine before we went to sleep"  
"What kind of disturbance do you feel anyway?" asked Otto who was only now paying attention  
Chiro paused for a moment to gather his thoughts "I'm not sure." he replied with a deep breath as he held his temples with two fingers "It just feels... vacant. Empty. But it also feels like it's calling for help."  
"Wait, so you feel something and nothing at the same time" the red smart aleck evaluated in confusion  
"I know that doesn't make sense. It almost like Antauri's Power Primate is lost or imprisoned, and it's reaching out to me for some kind of help" he tried to give a clearer explanation.  
"Does that even make sense?" asked Otto  
"I don't care if it does." Nova said out loud "What I do understand is  
that Chiro feels the Power Primate acting up and and then Antauri goes missing. I say we go and look for him now." she crushed her fists together.  
"Hmm. (gasp) The security cameras" the blue scientist suggested "Why didn't we think of that sooner?" he rhetorically asked running to the Robot's main computer  
"Cause it's a quarter after four AM and none of us want to think right  
now?" answered Sparx, earning him a slap in the upper back from another smart aleck female.  
Gibson ignored the red pilot's comment and opened the Robot's surveillance history "Chiro, can you remember exactly when these strange headaches began to occur?" he asked turning to the boy  
"No," he unfortunately replied "I was barely sleeping through most of it, that's all I can say."  
"In that case, I'll start the recording from when we went to sleep and fast forward through it from there" he planned.  
"Watch for anything suspicious" Chiro ordered as the all gathered around the monitor. As the team watched to the video speed throughout the night, something caught Nova's bubblegum eyes at 10:34:32  
"Stop it here!" she announced as Gibson immediately paused the video and played it at normal speed "What's that?" she asked as she pointed to a small moving spec on the screen.  
The lone human boy leaned into the screen and squinted to make out the blurry image. "Looks like some kind of moth or- no, wait. It's a  
butterfly." he confirmed  
"Yeah, and?" Sparx shrugged  
"And, how do it get the Super Robot?" the girl hot head questioned  
"Why would that be of any concern, Nova?" questioned Gibson in a passive aggressive tone  
"Well you said to look for anything weird, and I think that's weird."  
Otto kept his eyes on the screen "Um, guys"  
"I was just wondering how it got in here" she added  
"Who cares?" argued Sparx  
"Guys" Otto called even louder  
"What?" the remaining Hyperforce members said at once  
"That butterfly just flew up Antauri's tube" he explained with an idea in  
his head about that mysterious insect  
"Oh don't be ridiculous, Otto" the blue monkey crossed his arms scolding the green monkey "The Rhopalocera is nothing more but than a harmless member of the disgusting insect class." he explained with his eyes closed pretentiously "There's absolutely no harm that could come from such a vile creature"  
"Oh yeah, genius?" Sparx interrupted and pulled Gibson's chin up so he'd looked at the monitor "Than what do you call that?" he pointed to the screen, showing the scene where their missing comrade following the strange creature  
"(gasp) Antauri!" exclaimed Chiro  
"Why is he following that thing?" asked the yellow simian  
"He's not trying to catch it" Otto pointed out "he's not even reaching for it."  
"So what's he doing?" Nova questioned yet again  
"Wait a minute." the orange leader noticed something "Look at his eyes, his face." he gave the team a second to see what he saw. "He's sleepwalking"  
"Impossible." replied Gibson "Antauri is completely metallic, and  
sleepwalking is a disorder that comes from strange mental or physical  
causes like sleep deprivation."  
Nova began to think out loud "So if he's not sleepwalking..."  
"Then the butterfly's hypnotizing him!" the green simian deduced  
Gibson gasped "Of course." he said they saw the odd bug lure their second in command out of the Robot "Someone or something is using that insect to lure Antauri away and kidnap him from under our noses." he continued Otto's deduction  
"Then it's up to us track us him down and save him" said Chiro as he went into Hyper mode.  
"But that butterfly must've had him all night. He could be anywhere in the city" Sparx added his negativity." Without communicators or the Power Primate, how are we supposed to look for him?"  
The leader pondered for a moment and stared at a different monitor that was used to detect attacks in Shuggazoom. "We'll have to look for witnesses. Everyone, as soon as the city's awake. We split up and start asking around. Somebody had to have seen something last night and we need to find out who. Monkeys Mobilize!"  
(THE FOLLOWING FOUR AND A HALF HOURS)  
The four monkeys and teen spread out to as many places in Shuggazoom City and everyone asked everyone they passed by. Door to door, person by person, one person was bound to have seen their missing teammate Chiro talked to a woman in her apartment building. "I'm with the Hyperforce, madam. I'm looking for a missing monkey.."  
Nova asked from the streets " He looks like me except silver with blue eyes"  
Otto was in Shuggazoom's park talking to some teenagers "He was  
sleepwalking last night, we're wondering if anyone saw him"  
Gibson went to a couple of stores and restaurants and asked everyone there.  
"He's our second in command, it's imperative it you give us any information you may have"  
Sparx was questioning some women at the nail salon "You're positive you didn't see anything at all?"  
All the answers came out the same  
"No, I'm afraid not, sweetie."  
"Nope, haven't seen him"  
"No, but hey. Good luck, monkey dude"  
"Sorry, haven't seen a thing"  
"I wish I could tell you more, but I gotta catch a bus. I'll watch for him"  
After every single person they each found replied the same thing, The  
Hyperforce decided to meet at the rendezvous point in distraught  
*(SHUGGAZOOM PARK)*  
After Otto left the park, twelve young boys between the ages of eight and thirteen arrived on their bikes to play football. Ten minutes into their harmless fun, the ball was kicked in the wrong direction and sent flying close to the street. Fortunately, it landed on the sidewalk by the bus stop. "Ah, nice kick, Jordan" one of the younger boys said to the oldest boy.  
"Thanks, but it's outta bounce. Donald it's your team's ball, you get it"  
Jordan ordered one brunette boy who was the third oldest of the boys  
"(groan) Do I have to, man?" he wined  
"Dude, just get the ball, and get a backbone while you're at it!" with  
that, Donald simply rolled his eyes and ran to get the ball which landed next to the bus stop. Just before he grabbed, one seventeen-year-old girl who looked a little dressy picked up the football and handed it to Donald  
"Thanks." he waved  
"Don't mention it." she replied as she resumed her cell phone conversation.  
Just before the falcon shirted boy returned to game, he overheard the  
girl's conversation  
"OMG Holly, you won't believe it. I'm walking out of the nail salon and  
there's the red monkey from the Hyperforce!" she squealed. Donald turned his head with a need to keep listening to the girl's phone call "He he, I know right? But, in all seriousness, he asked and some other people questions about a missing monkey." Donald gasped to himself as he froze in realization.  
"Hey, Donald!" one blonde haired boy called from the grassy field "What's keeping ya?" he called as the boys were becoming impatient  
"How should I remember, Holly? Something about the silver monkey  
sleepwalking or something like that." the girl said admiring her newly  
painted nails. "Yeah, it would suck if something happened to one of those guys." just then the city bus pulled up and the girl entered the bus. "So did Saul ask you to Sheena's party tonight?" was the last that the still frozen boy.  
"Don." one of thee boys called as he put a hand on his shoulder "You okay, man?" he asked with concern. Out of nowhere, Donald dropped the football and rushed over to his bike and quickly picked it up from the group.  
"Whoa, whoa, Donald. What's the matter with you?" the second boy tried to stop him before he rode off  
"I gotta go!" he replied as he hastily  
"What?!"  
"But we're mid-game"  
"What the heck's going on?" the boys tried to stop their panicked friend from leaving hoping to get some answers  
"It's an emergency, I'll explain later!" he shouted as he pedaled his bike down the sidewalk at top speed. Leaving the eleven boys standing at the park in complete confusion.  
(CENTRAL SHUGGAZOOM)  
The Monkey Team all landed their jet packs and met at a small, quiet area into the city where they could talk, aside from a few turned heads from people passing by "Any luck, Team?" asked Chiro as they all stood in a circle. They all just shook their heads implying no  
"I asked everyone who'd stop for me, but no one's seen a thing." said Nova to all of them.  
"Me neither" Otto held his head in shame  
"Why did we even do this?" complained Sparx "Why would anyone be up in the middle of the night and just happen to of seen him?" he ranted in frustration  
"Well, what my else were we supposed to do, Sparx?" asked Chiro in bottled up rage. "He's out there somewhere out there and we have no way of finding or tracking him!" he yelled and sat down on the curve covering his face into knees "We need to find him before he gets hurt" he spoke with great sorrow. The poor teenager was on the verge of tears. He wanted his mentor/father figure back, but where to find him was anyone's guess at this point.  
"Don't threat, Chiro." Gibson approached him with sympathy "Antauri's  
intelligent and resourceful, wherever he is, I'm sure he can survive until we come to his aid" he explained rubbed one of his shoulders. The rest of the monkeys approached him in consultation as well.  
"Gibson's right." added Nova "We can't just quit just because it's taking so long. Wherever we find, it'll be worth it." she spoke with determination The black haired leader allowed her words to sink in and then replied  
"There's got to be some kind of lead to where he is." he stood up and spoke with a calmer expression "Some had to've seen where he went."  
"HYPERFORCE!"

 **Sorry to leave off here, but this was getting way too long. Ok please review, hope u enjoyed, see you all on Deviantart. God bless**

I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!


	5. The Search Part 2

**Hello, everyone, it is great to be back. Just a reminder, if you're wondering where I've been, I now have a deviantart account. My account name is EmeraldOfTheOcean, and you can see so much more stuff from me there. Including re-uploads of my past stories. Alright, let's get into Chapter 5 of Maura**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_

"HYPERFORCE!" a suddenly shout came from the distance. In surprise, the five Hyperforce members stood in a circle with their backs facing each other. They pulled out their weapon and stood their stances, prepared for an attack. Just then, Otto saw the source of the yelling coming straight towards them at top speed. "HYPERFORCE!"

"Hey, guys." the green monkey said bringing down his weapons. The rest of the team turned to him, "Over there" he pointed. They looked ahead to see a boy biking over to them to them as fast as he could, too fast. Half way to them, he hit a bump in the street and fell off his bike, tumbling into the concert.

The Monkey Team gasped and rushed over to him to see if he was alright. Gibson, entering into Doctor mode, stood him up and examined him for injuries "It's just a bleeding elbow," he diagnosed "but he appeared to be dehydrated and out of breath" he said as he and Otto stood the strange boy up.

"Sparx, take these quarters and get some water from that vending machine" ordered Chiro as he helped to boy to a nearby benched. The red simian nodded and ran to the vending machine.

The teenage leader laid the boy down as he looked over him. He was brunette with long hair and a black Sun Riders shirt. His face with red and sweaty as he panted with short breaths for air. The team also noticed he was barely younger than Chiro

"I can't believe he was biking so fast." said the female primate "He looks like he's gonna be sick." she said lightly rubbing his sweat off

"He shouldn't be as long as he drinks plenty of water." said Gibson as he bandaged the boy tired child's elbow

"You mean like this?" announced Sparx as he returned with the ice cold water bottle and handed it to his leader.

"Thanks, Sparx" he commended as he turned to the hot, exhausted boy and kneeled next to him. "Here, buddy, drink this." he told him as Nova stood him while he drank half as the bottle as fast as could in one gulp"

"( _gasp). (pant, pant_ ) Thanks. I'm sorry I scared you." he replied opening his eyes for the first time since the crash

"Young man, manual acceleration at such momentum as yours could've proved to be quite jeopardous." lectured the blue monkey

The boy just stared in confused as he leaned his arms on his knees "... What?" he asked bluntly

"You could've killed yourself biking that fast" Sparx scolded in translation

"Let's started over" Chiro interrupted "Who are you and why were you biking so fast?" he questioned crossing his arms as the monkeys all stared at the boy waiting for explanation

"(sigh) My name is Donald." he started as he looked down at the open bottle "I was in a massive rush because I had to find you guys ASAP, it's an emergency." he continued

"Emergency?" asked Otto "What kind of emergency?"

"That missing monkey." he looked Chiro in his curious eyes, "I think I saw him last night"

The entire team gasped "What?!" they exclaimed simultaneously

"You're sure?" asked Sparx

"Where?!" Chiro pressured

"Um, last night" he said bashfully and unsurely

 **(DONALD'S POINT OF VIEW. FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT)**

 _I was up late last night reading a comic book when my room got too hot. I stood up and walked over to the window to open it when all of a sudden something under the street light caught my eye. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; a Hyperforce monkey walking down my street. It looked like he was following some sort of moth or something. I was so amazed that I grabbed my sandals and rushed downstairs to meet him outside. Maybe there was some kind of trouble close by, I thought. However, when I got outside, he was gone. So I just went back to bed before my parents woke up._

 **(PRESENT TIME)**

"When I woke up this morning, I thought it was just a dream, but than I heard someone from your team was missing and I knew I had to find you guys." he financed his story.

"That's him!" announced the yellow fighter

"Now we can trace his whereabouts from where Donald last saw him" explained Gibson as he pulled out his tracking device

"Quick, Donald, where exactly did you see him last?" asked the black haired leader urgently

"Outside my house, 5206 Cummings Boulevard."

"Thank you so much, kid" praised the red pilot "Alright, team, let's move." with that, the Hyperforce flew off at top speed to the address Donald gave them

 **(5206 CUMMINGS BOULEVARD)**

The Monkey Team arrived in front of Donald's house and stood in the quiet, uneventful street. The only cars around were parked in front of houses.

"Well, this is Donald's place" said Nova as they looked over the area.

"Hmm" the blue simian activated his tracker and searched in vain for the missing monkey's signal "Who or whatever took Antauri must be jamming his signal, it's not even trying to pick up his location" he said scratching his head in confusion.

"Maybe your little toy is broken, Egg Head." suggested Sparx who had his arms crossing his arms

With a glare, Gibson was about to respond but was stopped by the blue eyed leader spoke up with an idea "Well if that's not working, then we'll look in another way. I'm gonna try to reach him with the Power Primate again." he explained sitting down in lotus position "If we are much closer, I'm bound to sense him a little better." with that, Chiro closed his eyes and his body began to glow an extremely weak flame of green. After everyone just stood watching with no results, Otto's black eyes went wide with an idea. With a smile, the cheerful primate sat next to his leader and began to meditate in the exact same way.

"Otto, what are you doing?" asked Gibson in a somewhat condescending tone

"The Power Primate's really weak." he whispered with his eyes remaining closed. "He needs all the help he can get." while Otto's Power Primate was even weaker than Chiro's, it was just enough to give the boy's a boost that led him to the silver robot's location at light speed.

"(gasp) I GOT HIM!" he shouted standing up, much to the surprise of the rest of the team

"Really? Where?" insisted Nova

"I couldn't see anything, but I'm sure I know where is he. Come on!" he commanded as he flew ahead of the monkeys as they quickly followed behind him.

 **(MAURA'S LAIR)**

The team arrived near the tiny, rundown, wooden shack where Maura was harboring Antauri, unbeknownst to the Hyperforce. They hid behind the minor flora that surrounded the shed that kept it hidden.

"Are you positive that's where he is, Chiro?" asked Sparx looking at him from behind a tree.

"One hundred percent" he confirmed with a determined voice as he stared down at the oddly quiet shed.

"Oh please, do you honestly believe anyone with Antauri's skill could be held hostage in such a tiny space?" nagged Gibson

"Whoever's doing this, they found a way." whispered Nova squinting her eyes in suspicion "Let's do this." she ran up to the door silently with the boys close behind. She paused for the green mechanic to pick the lock and the door was now opened. The female monkey kicked the door and leaped into the room into a fighting stance. However, she was almost shocked to see what she welcomed to.

"What the heck?" she gasped in awe. The boy stepped into see what she saw. The shed was million times bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. It was almost designed to be like a one floored mansion. There was a rainbow crystal chandelier. However, the room was designed like a preschool for girls. The main room was light pink and covered with flower and bee stickers and green paint on the bottom of the wall to look like grass. The walls of the hallway were painted light blue with suns and clouds all over them. The team simply stated for a moment, glazing upon the sight before them in an emotional fusion of fascination and confusion.

"Holy Shuggazoom." whispered Chiro in amazement

"How could such massive space be withheld in such a tiny area?" the blue simian wondered out loud

"Who cares?" asked the red monkey rhetorically as he was a few steps ahead of everyone "The only thing in here that matters is Antauri." he said turning around to face his team

"Sparx is right." added Chiro "Aright, I want everyone to pick a hallway and-"

"Wait." Otto stopped him very suddenly. He paused, took a few sniffs of the air and continued on "Do you guys smell something?" he asked

Nova raised an eyebrow and copied the green goofball's action and caught the same aroma "(sniff, sniff) I smell it too. It smells like (sniff)... pizza?" she identified the smell with great confusion.

"Come on, it's coming from down here." the usually silly primate took charge and led the team down the third hall to the left. Once they reached the fourth door in that hallway when Gibson grabbed him, covered his mouth and pulled him back to hide him from the source of the smell. With a brief nod, Sparx stepped ahead and peeked his head into the door. Much to his surprise, he was their missing team member using his telekinesis to levitate pizza bagels out of an oven. The rest of the team peeked in and were so relieved to see him that he seemed to be okay.

"(gasp) ANTAURI!" they all shouted and rushed to him, giving him a grouphug of excitement

Antauri spoke with a giggle, "Oh, my friends. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he said with a rather surprised

"If you mean that we've been looking for you all night, then you got that right" the yellow monkey chuckled

The young teenager picked up his father figure in an extra strong hug. "How do you feel? Are you alright?" he asked with a combination of joy and concern.

"Why of course I am, Chiro, why wouldn't I be?" he asked pulled himself free and levitating onto his own two feet

"You were sleepwalking all night, my friend," explained the smart simian "You apparently followed some sort of strange butterfly to this interesting facility"

The formerly missing primate gave his team a confused expression "Brought me here? What are you talking about? This is where I live." he backed upand gestured around the room

"Ha ha, uh what are you talking about, buddy?" Sparx tilted his head

"Yeah..." Nova's voice had a slight higher pitch of concern "you live in the Super Robot with us." she explained

"A long time ago, perhaps," he replied "but I've left that life behind a couple of years ago." he said as he put those pizza bagels on a smiley face plate

This left the team extremely mystified "Antauri... you were in the Super Robot last night" Chiro tried to tell him, his voice almost expressed minor fear

"I think I'd remember for myself, my old friends" ' _old friends?'_ now the Monkey Team was really worried "I was here all day yesterday with Maura"

"Maura?" Otto tilted his head in confusion "Who's Maura?" he asked

"I'm certainly not familiar with anyone by such a name" said Gibson

"Don't act that way, team." his voice grew into a stern tone "Now, I understand my departure from the Hyperforce was difficult for everyone, but-"

"Departure?" Sparx interrupted "What are you talking about? And who the heck's Maura?" he pressured

"You know darn well who she is" he got close to his face.

' _Darn_?' Nova thought to herself 'Since when does Antauri use any words like that. _Darn_ is a very small word, but the concern was still there

"No we don't!" Chiro spoke up "Antauri, we have to tell us. Who is Maura?"

Before anyone could say anything, a small voice called out of nowhere, "Daddy?" they all turned to the door on the other side of the room and saw the strange little girl standing in the doorway with her stuffed puppy

"Maura." Antauri called her "Daddy was just talking to some old friends. Who should probably be leaving" he growled staring Sparx in the eye. The red primate saw something that nobody else had noticed before. The silver monkey's blue eyes. They were almost lifeless, with no other color but blue. Then, the word hypnosis popped back into his head.

"It's you" he gasped and realized

"What?" asked Antauri

"You're the one doing all this!" he directed his accusation at Maura and quickly approached her

"W-what?" she slowly backed away

"You brought him and you're brainwashing him into thinking he's your dad"

"Sparx" Nova tried to stop him. All of this was moving a little too fast for anyone to understand

The red monkey was so tired and upset by all this sudden confusion that hewasn't thinking about what he was doing "If you don't explain all of this right now, I'm gonna-"

"DADDY, HELP! HE'S SCARING ME!" she screamed as her forehead started to glow blue under her forehead. Suddenly, two arms pulled the red monkey back and rammed his head into the wall with full force. Then the figure who is clearly Antauri punched his head into the wall even harder, knocking the smart aleck out cold. Chiro was frozen in his place and was shocked and frightened by his mentor's behavior

"HEY!" Otto shouted. Before Antauri could land another blow on Sparx, Otto and Nova grabbed the enraged robot and tried to restrain him by his arms.

"ANTAURI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" exclaimed Nova in a panic.

The second in command ignored the question and shouted "MAURA, RUN!" the young girl did nothing but nodded and ran down the second hallway

"Hey, come back here!" ordered Gibson as he rushed after the little girl. Antauri grunted and phased out of their grips and attacked Gibson. "Monkey Mind Scream!" with a sonic scream, the blue simian was stopped in his tracks. Just at the edge of the hallway, Maura was standing in the corner listening to the chaos in the background "Antauri, stop!" "You're hurting him!" she stared down at a lifeless Sandi, gave her a small, evil grin and walked down the hallway with a sinister chuckle of content

Back in the kitchen, Gibson was now unconscious as well while the green monkey tried to defend himself from Antauri's attack "Leave my daughter alone!" he commanded as he hit the green cyborg with a jump spin kick.

"Oof!" he grunted hitting the wall and then Antauri began to chock him with his telekinesis "Antauri (gag) stop!" he pleaded with pain in his voice "We're not gonna hurt that girl!"

"Yes you are!" he didn't believe him as he rammed Otto into the wall knocking him out as well.

Meanwhile, Nova tried to think and of a plan. She remembered what Sparx was saying about hypnosis, and proceeded to wake up her leader while Otto was being attacked "Chiro? Chiro!" she shook his shoulders, snapping him out of his trance as he looked down at the yellow female. "Come on, help me hold Antauri down." she pulled his arm as he simply nodded in understanding.

Just as Otto was knocked out, the silver monkey turned to deal with the remaining two Hyperforce members. However, he was beaten to the punch "Boom Boom Wake Up!" for the first time since the battle began, Antauri was finally knocked off his feet and landed on his back. He got up, but she sweep kicked down to the floor again. Chiro then grabbed his legs and held him to the floor as hard as he could. Nova leaped onto his chest, pushed his face down to one side and spoke into his ear over his struggling "Listen to me, Antauri, you're not in your right mind. You're under mind control from that little girl. You have to fight it. Your will is stronger than hers." she tried to persuade her brainwashed second in command to break himself free of his trance, which failed entirely. Now with even more apparent rage, the hypnotist monkey pulled his legs free and kicked Nova in the chest to get her off of him.

While she was flinched mid-air, Antauri took this opportunity to attack, "Claw Disruptor!" he impaled her in the chest with his ghost claws. She screamed in so much pain, that she was now unconscious. Then there was brainwashed primate turned to the last member of the Hyperforce, and approached him. Chiro, however, didn't have the heart to attack the being that he saw as his father. Unfortunately for him, the feeling was not mutual.

"Father, please, don't do this." he pleaded holding his arms up in surrender

With a serious look in his pupil less eyes and growled "You're not my son." with that, Chiro was punched in the eye and blacked out immediately.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **you guys have NO CLUE how hard this was to write. Please review and like and check out my Deviantart page, EmeraldOfTheOcean, God Bless**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_


	6. Awoken Again

I'm so sorry for the wait, please read, and enjoy after such a long wait from wiriter's block

THE FIRST HALF OF THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY WINGWOLF 101. SHE IS AN INCREDIBLE PERSON CURRENTLY WORKING ON AN AMAZING NOVEL OF HER OWN. She wrote the first half of this chapter and I wrote the second half and I'd like to thank her for her help. I'll leave a star for when I take over the writing, but Wingwolf 101 is the main reason I was ever able to finish this story and I plan to carry on with it

Groaning, Chiro slowly opened his eyes and leaned into Gibson's awaiting arms. The blue monkey frowned in concern and rubbed his leader's back to soothe the pain of being jumped. His black eye inking his face didn't help the scientist's concern.

"Chiro, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he groaned and rubbed his face. "Ow, what the heck happened?"

Gibson ran a cold metallic finger across his wounds, the cool skin giving Chiro's eye a numbing effect. "We were attacked by Antauri," he answered sadly.

The other monkeys sat around them in a campfire like circle, their faces as equally upset as the blue monkey, and they all apparently took a beating of their own; One of Gibson's antennas was cracked, Sparx's eye shied were fractured, Otto had a dent in the metal side of his head as well as his jet pack, and Nova had slash marks going diagonally left down her chest.

"Hey kid, glad you're finally woke up." Sprax got up and ran his hand across the rubbery blue barrier that confined them. "While we were knocked out, that little girl must've thrown us in this bubble thing."

"Yes, this barrier is immensely formidable, we have yet to break through it." Gibson demonstrated by jabbing a finger into the slippery surface, jiggling in response to his touch. "Its construction basis is obviously some source of dark magic, any kind I have yet to see."

Nova was in the back slamming her fist into the sphere's soapy surface, her blocky fist sliding off its end. "Damn it, I still can't pop this stupid thing!"

Otto ran his saws across it, only to get the green blades jammed. He grunted and tried to pull them free but to no avail. "Sorry guys, I'm completely stuck too."

Slowly standing up, Chiro looked around to get a better understanding of their situation. They were stuck in some kind of cellar with tall wooden posts keeping the concrete foundation stable; the air was damp and cold. Eyes darting back to his team, he leaned back and gestured for them to cease their escape attempts.

"We need to focus," his voice quaked with hidden fear. With his mind fully awake, the distressed leader began recalling the words spoken to him in the last seconds before his black out.

 _You're not my son._

Chiro clenched a fist over his throbbing black eye, Gibson saw this and instantly knew what was running through the young hero's mind.

"Chiro, you must remember, Antauri is brainwashed—everything he's said is not his own words." he spoke with a caring yet stern expression

"I know, but…" the pain was very real despite how unreal the entire situation felt. Getting up, Chiro moved around their prison, dragging his hand along the bubble's squeaky clean surface with his mind unable to figure any of this out. "But why would that girl take him like this?"

Nova deactivated her fists and skootched closer to Chiro, "Well, let's think about it; remember what we saw when we came in here?"

"Antauri cooking pizza bagels?" Otto asked with a question mark hovering over his head.

"Yes, and the girl yelled 'daddy'…" the gold warrior noted. "I could be wrong, but maybe she brainwashed Antauri into thinking he's some kinda parent to her?"

"Wait..." Otto's voice trailed off as he came to a realization "I saw Antauri with that girl yesterday!" he exclaimed with a gasp

"What?" asked Nova hastily, "Where?"

"During the Formless battle, Antauri was looking for her parents before we came to help you guys." he explained, referring to the red and yellow simians

"While that's all fine and dandy, but how about we start pondering on the real questions, like how the heck do we get out of here?" Sparx yelled while kicking the bubble for good measures. "Or how the heck a little girl was even able to do all this stuff!"

"As I previously stated Sparx, this situation has dark magic written all over it." Gibson leaned in to inspect his messy reflection in the reflective surface. "If I could somehow locate the source of this power, we might have a shot at escaping."

Maura stepped down the wooden staircase, eyes locked on her prisoners as she grasped a stuff dog in her hand.

"You shouldn't be here," she muttered under her breath.

"You shouldn't have our second in command, ya little brat!" Sparx yelled while driving a fist into the surface, only having to have his hand bounce back and knock his lights out.

"Sparx!" Chiro hissed, warning the red primate to cool his jets before looking back at Maura. "Little girl, please, we don't want to cause trouble." He tried to reason as gently as he could, "What is your name?"

"Doesn't matter," she answered sadly, gripping the stuffed animal in her palm. "Because of your infiltration, I had to shut him down to let my power reprogram his processor so he doesn't remember you coming here—do you have any idea how much energy this takes?"

"Why do you want Antauri? Why are you doing all this?!" Chiro asked, clearly not seeing a true threat from this girl that stood sadly before them.

The question seemed to anger the young girl as she tightened her grip on the stuffed animal. "All you lucky ones are the same, why do I need reason? I just want a parent."

"I understand, if you'd just let us out, we can help you." He smiled, hoping the friendly offer would entice the girl. Frowning when the girl only seemed to grow more frustrated.

"Yeah, kid, none of this has to happen. Just let Antauri go and let us help you." added Nova, who spoke rather calmly considering the situation

"I don't want help, I just want him. If you all would just stay away, I won't have to hurt you." She walked around the bubble, eyeballing all of them before looking back to the bigger boy. "I'll be back for you later tonight, you all behave until I decide what to do with you."

She walked back up the stairs, ignoring her captive's desperate calls.

( **UPSTAIRS IN ANOTHER ROOM** )

Upstairs, Maura came into the room she had settled the silver monkey's deactivated body. His body hummed from the recharge as a crystalline figure waved its hand over his eyes—sending sparkly particles into his eyes to deepen the brainwashing.

"How is he?" She asked the stony figure she had created to watch over the monkey in her brief absence.

The silent figure nodded, confirming the hypnosis was near to completion. She smiled and ran a hand along the rocky being's back.

"Good, our guest are still in their little cage. Once my power is fully back in control of his will—I'll have to recharge my powers before I finish off those other guys."

The figure titled its rocky head, hand out with fingers spread apart. Maura observed the hand gesture and shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to kill them, I just want them to leave us alone. That's why I need to erase Daddy's memory of when he talked to them and beat them up, so he wouldn't question or miss them " Running a finger along her jaw, she pondered the different solutions to this dilemma. "But, since they've seen our faces, I will have to perform a full memory reversal on them. Perhaps manipulate their thoughts into believing my father had left them—that seems more practical than just completely obliterating their memories."

The diamond man shrugged both shoulders before pointing to the stuffed dog in her hands.

"I know, but Sandi says memories can never be fully erased, so better just to tweak them." Maura raised her hand, causing the humanoid diamond to go stiff. "Thank you, you may return to rest until I summon you again."

Bowing, the diamond melted into the floor, becoming one with the floor tiles as Maura smiled and rushed up to the silver monkey. She tapped his arm right as his systems came online, the silver monkey rising to his feet with blank eyes happily locked onto the girl before him.

"Maura, are you okay? I thought I heard something."

"I'm fine. There wasn't problem daddy," she whispered while leaning into his loving arms, a devious smile rigging across her face. " You were ."

He ran his fingers through her hair before taking her hand and led the girl out of the room and into the kitchen. "Shall we finish lunch before your nap?"

"Good idea," she smiled. "I'll definitely need all the energy I can gather for a surprise I have planned for tonight."

"Oh? And what is this surprise?" He asked playfully while helping her sit in her chair.

She giggled and got a plate situated before her. "Oh nothing too big, Daddy it's just gonna be _really_ special," she grinned innocently as he turned his back and began recooking the food the Hyperforce had disrupted earlier.

( **A/N here's where I take over in the writing** )

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a certain blue primate was using his antenna's hearing devices to just barely hear the conversation upstairs. Once he deactivated his antenna, that the team's signal that was okay to make a sound and began questioning what he heard

"How're we looking, Gibson?" asked Sparx hastily

"Well..." he sighed in a wary response "She's just erased Antauri's memory of our presence into her domain."

"So what does that mean?" asked the green monkey

"That's the concerning part. She doesn't have the energy to do it for now, but when she does, she plans on brainwashing us so that we will never see Antauri again."

The rest of the Hyperforce was aghast with terror "WHAT?!'

"Sh, sh, shhhhhh! Keep it down." exclaimed Gibson quietly with a panicked hand gesture, "The two of them are dining right now, and then she's going to take a nap."

"Jeez, we got kidnapped by this kid?" the red simian muttered in embarrassment.

"That doesn't matter, Sparx." replied Chrio, who stepped in front of his remaining teammates. "Alright guys, Antauri does't we're here anymore, and that kid's-"

"Maura." the blue simian interrupted suddenly, causing the black haired warrior turned to him with a risen eyebrow, while everyone else glared at him in silent mystification, "He referred to the child as Maura." he explained clearing his throat.

"Right..." Chiro let that interruption slide and continued the planning "So Maura's going to sleep soon, have can we use this situation to get out of here?" he asked, hoping to juggle ideas around to his comrades.

In thought, Nova started slowly pacing the face, with a finger to her chin. "Wait..." she spoke up with a plan in blossom, "So, Antauri doesn't know we're here at all?" she asked, turning to Gibson

"From what I heard, no." he replied, scratching the back of his neck, "What are you thinking, Nova?"

The yellow female smiled as she began envisioning her plan of freedom to her team, "Remember how he acted when he first saw us?" she quickly asked rhetorically "He acted happy to see, like he still saw us as his friends until Maura came in and things got tense."

"Uh huh?.." the green cyborg's voice trailed off as the team waiting for Nova to elaborate further.

"I know how we're getting out of here." she stated with a grin as the pink eyed warrior began to explain her escape plan

 **(ONE HALF HOUR LATER; ANTAURI'S POINT OF VIEW)**

I'd finally gotten my little girl to fall asleep and with that done, I silently exited her bedroom, closing the door behind me. Life seemed good for the both of us; no battles, no threats, just me and my beloved Maura alone together. I walked towards the kitchen to do the dishes, as my mind lingered off with vague memories of my past life, before Maura. I'd fought to protect Shuggazoom to the death with the Hyperforce who I merely saw with my friends. They took it so hard, but were very understanding that I had to leave in order to raise Maura in a safe, happy environment. It's hard for me to remember for some unexplained reason, but I wonder how Chiro and the rest of my old friends are-

 _bang_

I suddenly felt a vibration from the floor below me, "What on Shuggazoom?" I muttered as the _bang_ came once again. This time, I was to determine the sound and quaking's source from the cellar/basement, so I made my way down there to investigate the mysterious sound.

 **(BASEMENT; NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW)**

Everyone was in position to execute Nova's plan, but they had to do quick and really sell it to Antauri. The yellow simian banged her fists one more time against the floor where she stood, because the ground was rock solid, unlike their bubbly prison walls. Gibson kept his ears set to maximum power until he heard the sound of running against the wooden floor and sounded like it was heading towards the stairs. "He's coming. Everyone remembers the plan?" he asked quietly.

"Let's do it." Chiro gave a thumb's up, confirming that everyone was in position. The young leader quickly laid on the floor and into Otto's waiting arms, pretending to be in unconscious, yet in a lot of pain. Just as the rest of the Monkeys gathered around his falsely hurting body when they heard a terrified gasp announced its entrance into the cellar.

"Monkey Team?" the voice belonging to Antauri exclaimed, almost being afraid to find out what's going on

Pretending to be overjoyed yet shocked Sparx, Nova, and Gibson rushed up to the wall of the bubble as the yellow simian was the first speak "Antauri! Ah, thank goodness you're here!"

Antauri gazed upon his "former" teammate in disbelief, he simply couldn't imagine how they ended in his cellar, and was shocked the condition they were all in "Monkey Team... my friends. What happened? What are you doing here?" he questioned in concern

"It was Maura!" replied Sparx hastily, lying as part of the plan, "We came over yesterday wanting to, um... surprise you and catch up."

"But Maura got angry, saying she didn't want to 'share' you and attacked us." Nova continued the story, sounding incredibly distraught.

"What? Maura?..." the brainwashed primate almost didn't believe what he was hearing, but there was no denying what was in front of him; the condition of his friends, the fact that they were imprisoned behind his back, and he knew his "daughter" to be very unwilling to "share" her father

"You have to believe us, my friend." added Gibson in a fake sense of panic, "Just look at poor Chiro's condition!" he exclaimed as he and Nova stepped back to reveal Chiro in Otto's caring arms. While the green monkey was biting his lip, praying that the pan was working, Chiro was gasping in pain, cringing into Otto's chest, really selling to Antauri that he was suffering from some kind of injury

"What's wrong with him?" the hypnotized robot gasped as he pressed his hands against the bubble

"He has a serious concussion and that black eye is only getting worse. I need to treat him immediately or his life could be endanger. You need to get us out."

"I-I'm not sure if I can," the blue eyed robot replied, grabbing his head in fear, it was at this point the team realized that spell must be scrambling with Antauri's intelligence, all the more reason they had free him as well as themselves, "This is a force field, there's no door."

"Well, um.." Nova pretended to be afraid, when in reality her plan was working like clockwork, the mind controlled robot believes their story, now for phase two, "You could phase in here and bring us back out! That should be simple enough."

"As a matter of fact, it would! Great idea, Nova!" he exclaimed. With that, the silver monkey used his powers to enter the bubble unharmed and brought the team out of their prison without a scratch on them. Otto and Chiro were the last to be brought out because both of them had to carry his body if Antauri wanted to get Chiro out. While they were doing that, the yellow primate winked to the red smart aleck, indicating that it was almost time to initiate phase three of their escape; knocking out Antauri. They didn't have a choice but to deactivate him if they wanted to save him, otherwise they'd have to fight him as well as a psychotic little girl with mental powers. The young warrior was still playing possum even as Antauri held him. He just needed to fake his excruciating pain for a little longer. He threw in some whines and groans in "unconsciousness" to really sell it. Perhaps a bit too much, but the silver monkey was fooled none the less. Once the remaining three heroes were free, they placed the orange leader down to give him some space.

"Thank you, Antauri, I shall take Chiro from here." Gibson humbly smiled as he unfortunately knew what was coming next.

"You're more then welcome, my old friends." he said lovingly as he held Gibson's shoulder, but lost his smile as he stepped past the other, walking towards the stairs, "Now, I think it's time I had a serious talk with- AHHHH!" he began to speak sternly but was quickly electrocuted by a Magna-Ball Blazer shot courtesy of SPRX-77. There was light ping of shame in the hearts of everyone as Antauri's metallic body hit the floor. With a sigh, the red pilot walked over to Antauri's body and flipped over onto his back so he can remove the battery from his back, disabling him completely. The plan was complete, the team was free and the silver monkey was temporarily out of commission. Chiro sat himself up and stopped pretending to be suffering. He stepped up to Gibson who somberly handed his leader the second in command's battery and Chiro placed the battery in his pocket for safe keeping. In silence, the blue eyed teen with a painted black eye and stared into the expressive eyes of his remaining teammates. Knowing that based on what they've seen so far, this child was going to deliver a serious battle that they had to defeat her in. If not, she would steal a very important aspect of their whom they wouldn't dream of living without, and they weren't going to start today.

"Well, Team, it's like Antauri said." Chiro spoke up as he cracked his knuckles together, and a shine of revenge in his eyes, "time we had a little chat with Maura."

( **TO BE CONTINUED** )


End file.
